


Make A Wish

by lyreann



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann





	Make A Wish

Mako指了指放在他面前插着蜡烛的蛋糕：“许个愿？”

Raleigh Becket瞪着Mako。“有必要吗？我已经二十七岁了——”

“——我也不是小孩子了，我知道。但是今年很有纪念意义吧？不想庆祝一下吗？”

“今年四月份你过生日的时候我们已经庆祝过了，整个基地的人都来给你唱生日快乐歌。Newton因为声音太大被Herman训斥了，Newton反过来说Herman这么简单的歌都能唱跑调——因为他们中途吵了起来，我们不得不让他们俩一齐闭上嘴再从头重新唱一遍。你不记得了吗？”

“我当然记得，”Mako扁了扁嘴，“可是我们是搭档啊，只有我的生日庆祝是不完整的。我知道你不喜欢凑热闹，也没叫其他人，很照顾你啦。”

Raleigh脸上露出了一个“我对你没辙”的表情，但是放弃了争辩。和他混熟后，有些腼腆内向的Mako更多表露出了活泼的一面，这样也好。

“好啦，”Mako说，“来许个愿？你不想吃蛋糕的话我可以负责解决。”

“你吃得掉吗？还是放冰箱？”

“可以去分给其他人嘛，天童就很喜欢甜食。不要废话了，赶快认真想一个愿望。”

Raleigh沉默了一会儿，扬起嘴角：“好了。”

“你许了什么愿？”

“你猜。”

Mako盯着Raleigh。

“我要去杀怪兽，我要把它们全部杀死。”

“这你已经做到啦。”

“我要成为最厉害的机甲猎人，和我的搭档一起。”

Mako叉起双臂。

“这可是我成年的时候的心愿，千真万确。”

“别再逗我好玩儿了——”

“告诉别人会实现不了的，对吧？”Raleigh笑着吹灭了蜡烛。

 

Yancy知道他许下的每个愿望。有些是他自己说的，有些——你能指望对你的通感对象隐藏多少信息呢？而在他二十一岁零两个月，改变命运的那一天到来之后，他几乎忘却了年岁增加，许下心愿这回事。

“你想知道我许了什么愿吗？”小孩子开心地扑在床上，脑袋往另一边凑了过去。

年长一些的孩子故意说道：“不想。”

Raleigh毫不在意，一下子在床上跳起来，张开比年长三岁的哥哥细瘦一些的胳膊，迫不及待地说：“有一天我会比Yancy更强壮！我会超过Yancy！”

“把愿望告诉别人好像会实现不了来着。”

“……诶？”

但是他告诉Yancy的每个愿望都实现了。

 

=FIN=


End file.
